Naruto: New Battle of the Bands
by MusicNinja1010
Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' things are turned upside down. Full summary inside.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They all want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was perfectly content with his life now. He had brought Sasuke-teme back, and defeated all threats to the village hidden in the leaf. He was currently 24 and had gained the villager's and ninja's respect over the last twelve years. To be perfectly honest he was happy with what he had accomplished yet didn't let it get to his head. Sadly he was no longer an idiot/knuckle-head, but a level-head shinobi with a friendly attitude… that occasionally goofed off and or forgot important things…. but that's ruining the moment eh? The point was that he's gotten much more mature.

He'd also gained the friendship of his peers. Even people he didn't really talk to when he was younger. And even when he brought Sasuke back (after Anko and Ibiki's interrogations) he was able to reconnect with him, albeit slowly but it worked and their relationship was restored. But he was hurt to learn that she wanted to go after Sasuke after he had his attitude change, but understood. He still liked her but the crush soon disappeared and he was happy for his teammates. But before, when he found out he was broody and unsociable, but he found something that made him happy. Music. Six years ago he picked up the guitar and piano and started writing out what he felt and made some decent songs. This was his therapy and he became content once more (He's only told Tsunade about this). Today he is proficient with guitar, piano and singing. Then last year he started preparing for jounin exams, so he put down his instruments and stopped singing in order to be up to date with his ninja skills.

After he became a jounin he started a balance between music and shinobi training. And that brings us to where we are now.

The spiky headed blonde was walking back from training when Kiba came running up the path towards him. "Naruto!"

"Hai?"

The feral brunette caught his breath. "Tsunade-sama wants us in her office now!"

"Any idea why Kiba?'

"Not a clue, but she wants us there NOW. And you know what happens if we're late."

The two shuddered in unison and broke into a run, heading straight to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage Tower…

Currently Tsunade was sitting at her desk holding her head in pain. 'Fucking paperwork!'

Knock Knock

"Ugh! Come in."

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see us?" The door opened to reveal Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, and Ino.

…Tsunade stared blankly and the ten… 'Why did I call them here again?' She racked here polluted mind for why… 'Oh that's it' She had called the Konoha 12 here to discuss the upcoming…. Wait 12? Who isn't here?

"Eh… Who's missing from the twelve of you?"

Ino spoke up. "I believe we are missing-

Just then there was a large crash at the door and the hinges cracked. "Damn, why won't it open?" yelled a pissed voice.

Then a highly amused voiced pitched in. "Kiba. Turn the knob."

The entire room sweat dropped and the scene they were hearing. The door opened and in came dog boy wonder and Naruto.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty Hokage-sam- ow!" Kiba crumpled to the ground while Hinata stood behind him with glowing fingers and Byakugan active.

The angry Hyuuga glowered at her teammate. "Kiba-kun… YOUR LATE!" Yes. The once quiet, shy Hyuuga was now a confidant kunochi. "Now would you like a hand up?"

"Yes."

The stressed blonde Hokage had had..."ENOUGH! I called you all here for a reason. I want to know what all of you do for hobbies. Team 10 first."

Ino- "Running my families shop, shopping, training, and well… I play the bass…" She said sheepishly

Everyone – What?

Chouji – "…I um like to cook, hang with my team and play the bass too…" He said with shock written ALL over his face.

Shikamaru – (sigh) "Troublesome… I like to watch clouds, sleep and play (sigh) guitar."

By now everyone had their mouths hanging open.

"Team 9?"

Lee – "YOSH I too enjoy the music of YOUTH. I PLAY THE WONDERFUL DRUMS!"

The awkward moment was then broken by the sweat drops of everyone in the room.

Neji – The male Hyuuga scratched the back of his head. "Well I like to train with my team and Naruto-san, and I like to play the cello and a little guitar."

Great. The awkward moment came back.

Tenten – She looked embarrassed and then said, "I like working at my dad's weapon shop, weapons and playing… the drums."

That one got Neji. He looked at her with shock.

"What? I like the sound!"

"Erm, Team 8?" Tsunade laughed in her head. Her plan was working! Though she could feel the shock in the room between the ninja.

Kiba – "I love working at my family's kennel and training with all the rookies. And well like Lee and Tenten I play the drums!"

Shino – The stoic Aburame looked at Tsunade. "I like collecting bugs and playing the piano."

Hinata – "I like to practice my family's style and play the bass!" She looked at Ino and they both smiled and squealed and then turned back to face the Hokage.

"OK then. I'm sensing a pattern here. Team 7?"

Sakura – "I like hanging with the rookies, practicing medical jutsu and playing the piano." She looked at Shino. He didn't look back… She sweat dropped.

Sasuke – "Well, I like training with the blonde over here (points to Naruto), perfecting my katon jutsu and (sigh) playing guitar."

Naruto – The Kyuubi holder looked like his head was about to explode! This was a lot to take in! He had just found out his longtime friends played instruments! He gazed at the expectant faces of his friends and then glared at the smirking Hokage. "Okay… I like taking care of my garden (Ino looks up in surprise and interest), training with everyone who gives me a challenge like the teme (points to Sasuke who grins), eating ramen, and playing the guitar, piano and…. (Looks around with a blush) writingmusicandsongs."

Tsunade then smirked and says innocently, "What was that Naruto?"

He glared once again and said clearly. "I. Like. To. Write. Songs. Happy now BAA-CHAN?"

"Perfectly fine."

'That's not good' thought the 12. 'She usually tries to punch him/me through a wall. When he calls her Baa-chan..'

"Now you may be wondering why I've called you here and asked you that question." Everyone nodded. "Well you all will competing in a contest. A Battle of the Bands that is."

Sakura got over her shock and decided to ask a question. "Hokage-sama, What is that?"

Tsunade face faulted into her desk and it broke. "That my student, is competition between bands for a title of the best band in the Elemental Countries. It'll be something to do while you're all on medical leave for a while."

"EH?" Naruto asked. "Why are we on medical leave?"

"You'll have been working too hard lately you need something to get you mind off of being a ninja for just a little while. Plus there's a cash prize and the village needs the money. So all of you will be competing against each other and other teams from the other countries as well. There will be semi-finals"

Neji was talking to Shino and Sasuke and then asked, "Is it necessary that we compete Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Hyuuga-san. It will be given to you all as a mission that you must take." The busty blonde stated firmly.

Then Kiba asked if they were going to be on their original teams.

"Nope, while you were talking Shizune wrote down your instruments down and created three teams of with four on each." She pointed to the raven haired med-nin in the corner. "Shizune, if you would?"

"Sure thing. Band one will be…" The 12 suddenly felt like they were kids at the academy getting their first teams again.


	2. Meetings

AN: Well guess what folks? I'm. Sick. That means that my family is keeping me at home to keep me from polluting other people's health. Great huh? Its sucks big time to be sick during summer! Anyway, since I am home for the next few days, you people out there (if there are any) might get a couple chapters up in the next few days. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

Chapter 2

The ninja were leaning in very close to Shizune while started to say the first name. "Band one is-" She looked at the faces that were getting close, too close.

Close.

Closer.

Even more close.

Super close.

Now violating personal space.

All the way up to her fac- crash! The twelve of the ninja spewed onto the floor. Five people fell on top of the seven others. Slowly each one got up. The last two were Naruto and Ino.

He got up and put his hand out. "Need a lift up?" he offered. The Uzumaki pulled the platinum blonde up. Unfortunately he pulled to hard and landed on the ground. Again. With. Ino. On. Top. Of. HIM! "Whoops." He looked at her now blushing face and lifted both of them off the ground.

When they got up they noticed an audience. The other 10 where trying to contain their laughter. Both blondes were now blushing.

"What?' asked the fox-boy.

Sasuke decided to tell them, and with a smirk he said. "Naruto-baka you still have your arms around her." They looked down at Naruto's long arms holding Ino around the waist. Holding her almost protectively.

"Eh… Sorry I-" Naruto looked around sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. But Ino wasn't responding. He heard everyone laugh and looked down at the Yamanaka, she was busy snuggling into him.

Ino stopped and broke out of him grip swiftly and gave him a wink. She then went back to stand between Chouji and Hinata. Naruto just stood there, frozen… 'What the hell just happened here?' he thought.

Tsunade then stopped laughing and look at Shizune who was seething. Tsunade knew this look and counted down. 5… 4… 3… 2….1 …"Cut the crap!" Everyone turned to see a red faced Shizune. "Do you want your bands or not?"

The twelve shivered and then nodded.

She composed herself and turned back to the group and look at her clipboard.

"Well, Band one is Kiba, Shino, Hinata-

Dog boy grinned. "Yes original team eight!" Too bad he was just kicked. Standing behind was not only Hinata, but Shino, both with one foot placed on his back. The bug user spoke up. "Continue Shizune-san."

"Ok, like I was saying, Band one is Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru." There was a groan of 'troublesome' from the pineapple haired brunette.

"Alright, Band 2 is Ino, Tenten (both slapped hands behind their backs), Neji, (cry of relief from Tenten) and Naruto."

Ino was smirking. She had the perfect band members. All of the members had a competitive side. And she was with Naruto. She had grown quite fond of him over the past years went they hung out. He was so funny and kind you couldn't help but to like him. Plus he was quite the looker. Blonde hair, blue eyes(just like her), lean but strong build, only a little bit of orange on him. Perfect. She knew that maybe she could get to know him much more over the next few weeks. She looked over to the other blonde. He was grinning too. She got his attention again and gave him another wink. He blushed. 'Aw! He's so innocent when it comes to girls.'

Naruto was rejoicing in his head. The ramen-loving man had the perfect band. Tenten, was one of the most determined kunoichi in Konoha. Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy right next to Hinata, he was perfect to win, with his drive to win. And there was Ino. The one who had just fallen on him and winked at him. She was a cocky kounichi reminding Naruto of himself when he was in battle. With the right music and enough practice this competition was already theirs.

"And Band 3 will be Lee, Sakura, Sasuke and Chouji." Sakura give Sasuke a shy smile and he gave a small grin back.

Tsunade then got up. "You all will have three months to prepare with your band. There will be three rounds and six bands competing. And-

"Baa-chan, there are other ninja competing?"

"Yes gaki. There are three bands from Konoha, and one from Suna, Kiri, and Kumo. This will take place in the stadium where you all had your Chunin Exams the first time. Like I said you have three months to prepare. Be ready with at least a set list of at least six songs."

Chouji decided to ask a question, "Six songs? What if we don't make it to the last round? What if we don't even know how to write a song?"

"Ok, to answer, I know not all of you will make it to the last round, but the requirement states that to get in you have to have a name for your band, and at least six songs ready. And if you don't know how to write a song, ask your band mates for advice. This is a mission and I'm trusting you will all work together."

"Hai!"

"But if you want to check out your competition, there is a bar in the Red Light District called 'Sakko's Music and Karaoke House'. The judges hang there a lot. Go there a week or so before the Battle starts and the people you are to be competing against should be there looking around the local scene. They may perform just to impress the judges or scare the locals. But you may perform if you'd like but don't go all out and don't show everything you've got or you can just do some karaoke. I don't really care as long as you don't cause trouble"

"Hai!"

The Kyuubi holder then spoke up. "Is that it? Or are there anymore rules?"

"No more rules. You know to do, now group up with your teams! Dismissed!"

Eleven ninja filed out the door. "Naruto? Are you coming?" The bun haired girl poked her head in. "Ino wants to meet at her house in 2 hours."

He looked to the door. "Alright I'll be there." He smiled and the door closed.

"BAA-CHAN! What was that?"

"Brat, the village needs money, you all need breaks, you ALL play instruments and the competition just so happened to be coming up." The older blonde replied smartly.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll see you later Granny!" He gave a fox-like smile and jumped through the window.

Yamanaka Residence…Ding Dong

"Hellooo?" Ino opened the door to find Naruto carrying a large scroll on his back. "Yo Ino."

"Hi, why don't you come in? Tenten and Neji are in basement."

"'Kay." The walked in an awkward silence until Ino pushed open a large white door. Inside was Neji and Tenten both in civilian clothes tuning their instruments, well just Neji, Tenten was setting her drums up. "So is this our studio for the next three months?"

The teal-eyed blonde looked up, "Yup. This was daddy's old office before he got a job in Interrogation. He said we could use it, or change it as much as we want." 'And it defiantly needs a change.'

"I brought my guitars and keyboard, plus a mic that someone could use."

The other three looked at him like he was crazy. Neji voiced what all of them were thinking. "Where did you put them all?"

He pointed to the large scroll in his hands. "This my friends in a deluxe size sealing scroll, personally made to fit large items. Check it out." He rolled the scroll out and bit his thumb and wiped some blood in the paper. Suddenly the scroll glowed white and an amp, two guitars(electric & acoustic), a keyboard sitting on a stand, and a Classic tube microphone.

The others looked at him with curiosity. The Yamanaka heiress then asked "Well, how did you get that many items?"

He blushed and then said that he got the money from missions. "I spent it on the one thing I love more money. Music." He got up and walked around the basement. Looking at the old carpet and rotting walls he concluded, "We're gonna need to fix this place up!" Naruto then started to write things down on a piece of paper and made 350 Shadow Clones. "Why don't we go someplace we can think while my clones… eh… remodel this place."

They all headed out to a quiet spot in a secluded training ground. "Why don't we think of Band Names?" Neji suggested.

Both blondes nodded and Tenten smiled, "Fine by me."

AN: There ya go. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions on the name of the band I have open ears. You can also suggest for the rest of the Bands.

**Naruto's = ?**

**Sakura's = ?**

**Kiba's = ?**

**Sand =?**

**Mist =?**

**Lightning = ?**

**Also, if you have any songs you'd like to see in this fic, I'd be happy to look at the choices and I might put some in. Anyway, please review its keeps my soul alive.**


	3. Meetings Pt 2

AN: Lookie here. I'm back. This cold is seriously starting to piss me off! I'm sick (pun not intended) and tired of it! Gah!…. Please ignore the rant. And thanks to all who reviewed, Well, I hope you people out there enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

Chapter 3

In a secluded training ground Band 2 was busy arguing. "So we can't even agree on one name?" The weapons mistress was getting fed up with all of the fighting over one fricking band name!

"Gah! This is getting us no where!" The foxy blonde was lying face down on the ground holding his head in pain. For the past three hours his new band had been yelling, screaming, and hell, Ino even tackled him. "We need to just pick one or we'll never get to the actual song and lyric writing!" He frowned and picked himself up off the ground. "Damn, we're so alike, but so different sometimes."

Ino gazed at Naruto before she smiled. "That's it!"

"Huh?" The male blonde looked at her with a question mark over his head.

The aqua-eyed beauty smiled for the first time since they got here. "What do you guys think of 'The Different Alike'?" Ino looked around hopefully.

The other three looked at each other and slowly gave small, defeated grins. They didn't want to argue anymore, and the name sounded reasonable enough. The branch Hyuuga got up off the stump he was sitting on. "Well since that's done, can we get back to your house Ino? I want to see what the Shadow Clones have done to the basement." He then helped Tenten up and the group left.

Back at the Yamanaka's…

While making their way back to the house the girls were chatting, while the boys walked ahead. "So Ino, do you and Naruto have something going on? I saw you wink at him at the meeting."

"No, but boy do I wish. He's the perfect package! Don't you agree?"

"I do, he is cute, but I'm interested in more of the darker, mysterious kind of-

"Neji?" The blonde asked bluntly.

The brunette looked nervously toward the boys who now walked a good 30 feet in front of them. "Heh… was it that obvious?"

"No. But I know that you have a thing for him." The Yamanaka said, while coming to the door where the guys were waiting and opening it. "So guys, anyone written any songs lately?"

Naruto had a slight pink tinge on his face, and then muttered, "Yes. I can show you guys later." Everyone else just nodded and smiled.

Ino got to the basement and pushed the white door open while still talking. "Well I hope later is now because I want… to… know… MOTHER OF KAMI!"

The others peered out up from behind her. "EH? THAT IN ONLY THREE HOURS?" Neji and Tenten fainted and Ino looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Naruto walked in. "What's wrong guys?" He scoped out the room and gave a nod of approval. "Looks like the boys did a pretty good job."

Ino took in every detail. The once rotting room was now a musician's refuge. The room was always huge and kept a lot of things but never had it looked like this. When you first walk in you see a… 'Kitchen?' **(1)** Spreading along length of the right wall. With a steal fridge attached to the wall, a microwave above a stove and an oven beneath that! 'Oh My God! This already rocks!' There was a large white counter with four stools placed underneath it and six cabinets under the counter.

After walking along the kitchen you hit the back wall. When you look left you see a music set-up. Next to you is Neji's cello and guitar, set up with a mic for him and an amp for his guitar that was sitting on a stand. Next to that is Tenten's drum set with a mic hanging down from the ceiling. Next to, and a little in front of the set of drums is Ino's bass, which is set up with an amp and a mic sitting and a stand. Finally in the center is Naruto's mic, a guitar mic and an amp, with his acoustic and electric guitars set on stands in behind Ino's bass.

When you're done scaling the back wall you turn forward to face the wall that has the door in which you just came in from. Right next to that door is a small room with a bathroom. And there in the large corner of the room are **(2)** two bunk beds that are identical, a **(3) **large couch just a few feet away and-

Neji had woken up. "Naruto! That's my couch from my apartment!"

Ino and Tenten face faulted and were now wearing a sweat drop that was weighing them down.

The Uzumaki looked around and said, "Whoops… Ya… The clones ran outta money to get a couch. So… we can move it back later." He smiled sheepishly.

"Just to ask. But what's with the bunk beds?" Looks like Tenten woke up as well.

The blonde adopted a serious face. "When you write a song or collaborate music together, it's going to take a while. You're going to get frustrated and irritable. I put these beds, the kitchen, the bathroom, all of that kind of stuff in here because to be honest there are going to be some really long days, that we are probably going to have to spend here, in this room. I want everyone to be in a comfortable environment, where they can work freely."

Neji's eyes softened and he gave a genuine smile.

Tenten looked at him with appreciation and was thanking him in her head.

Ino was still in shock, but found that she was slightly blushing and had a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Everyone seemed to be openly moved by his simple but touching words. "There are two beds on each bunk so we can all sleep if we get tired. I hate to say this, but for the next few months we are going to be probably spend most of our nights here, working on our battle material." He smiled and ran a hand through his spiky locks. "So, what's next?"

The bun haired konouchi spoke up, "Well, that being said, I think we should move some of our stuff in here. Like changes of clothes, toiletries, and things we need. Besides Ino. You can sleep in your own bed if-

The platinum blonde stood up. "No! If my band stays then I'm as sure a hell staying with them!" She declared with fire. "Even if this is my house, I want the full band experience!"

Naruto laughed and then yawned. "Well, I'm beat. Let's start then tomorrow. We'll meet here at 12 and go from there."

Everyone agreed and Neji and Tenten left after the goodbyes. Naruto was about to walk out the door when…

"Naruto!"

He turned around to see Ino (who else?).

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done today. For the band and for fixing the old basement up" She got up on her tippie toes and kissed his cheek. "Bye Naruto-kun." She lightly closed the door, slid down the door to where she was sitting on the floor and smiled blissfully.

While outside…

Naruto was flushed. 'Eh? What just happened? Did she just kiss me? Does she like me? I kinda like her….- WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST HOKAGE IS GOING ON?' He shook it off and walked home.

Later that night, in four different places, four people though the exact same thing. 'Tomorrow will be the start of something great…'

**AN: (Yawn) Wow I'm tired… Well I'm still looking for band names for the following if you have any please suggest:**

**Sakura's = ?**

**Kiba's = ?**

**Sand =?**

**Mist =?**

**Lightning = ?**

**Still, if there are any songs you people wanna here just tell me along with your review.**

**Peace…**

**(1) **Kitchen /4homes/design-style/design-byspace/kitchen/kitchens-design-layout-advice-08-06-03_p_

**(2) **couch (only, think of it all white_) /products/Quality-living-room-sofas-couch-leather-upholstery-sectional-/Sectional-coa501001

**(3( **beds (without designs and fooseball, Just a black stand and white sheets)

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/vd2/files/WVR/400x300/3y/427416/140202_&imgrefurl=.com/vacation-rental/p140202&usg=_r8IsGDz1JKvGnBVvDA1SQiLMdzA=&h=300&w=400&sz=40&hl=en&start=200&tbnid=8v9heLgOymDg6M:&tbnh=129&tbnw=177&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbunk%2Bbeds%2Bfor%2Bteenagers%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1427%26bih%3D729%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C3905&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=135&vpy=439&dur=306&hovh=175&hovw=234&tx=133&ty=188&ei=XQJdTImoDYSksQP0yuGpCw&oei=0_NcTNnDE42WsgOC_dipCw&esq=11&page=8&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:200&biw=1427&bih=729

P.S. I don't own any of those photos!


	4. Play For Us!

AN: Um, yo? I'm still as sick as a… sick person. But in my time of miserable hours I have dragged out another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I also don't own Hanging by a moment, its by lifehouse

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

Chapter 4

Next Morning…

One Uzumaki Naruto was making his way to one of his band mates' house. Ino's to be exact. He couldn't help but to think about what happened yesterday.

Baa-chan entered the Konoha 12 into a 'Battle of the Bands' for reasons he was unsure about.

He promised that he'd show his band mates a song.

Ino kissed him.

And he was to meet his band at 12 sharp.

Wow. Things were so messed up… But non the less he trekked his way to the Yamanaka's and knocked on the door. It then swung open to reveal the platinum blonde herself. "Hey Naruto-kun. Tenten is already here, now we're just waiting on Neji." Both made their way to the basement into the newly improved room, the whole time Naruto was blushing profoundly remembering last night. Ino noticed this and smirked to herself 'Already got him thinking about me!'

As they entered the hallway leading to the basement they heard crashing and ran toward the large white door. From outside the door they could hear a beat being played inside the room. The male blonde stood in awe as he heard an amazing riff. As soon as they walked in Tenten stopped playing.

The bun-haired girl looked up. "Hiya Naruto!" But the blonde did not respond. Instead he started staring at Tenten and her drums. After a while he shook out of his daze and smiled. "What was that Tenten?"

"What do you mean? The riff I was just playing?" He nodded. "Oh! It was just something I made up a couple minutes ago." At once the foxy blonde's jaw dropped. 'A couple of minutes ago? That was a great riff!"

"Wow! It was awesome!"

"Thanks!"

Just then Neji entered the room. "Hello all."

Everyone smiled. "Hey Neji!"

Ino took a seat on a stool in the kitchen. "So what now?"

Naruto also took a seat. "We need to make a schedule of how we are going to plan our months. Its always good to be organized for these types of things." He took out a piece of paper from a drawer and started to scribble.

_Month One:_

_Get familiar with other band members playing ability. _

_Write at least one song together as a group. (Tsunade recommended teamwork)_

_At least 3 songs done, practiced and known by all band members._

_Ask Tsunade who the judges are._

_Month Two: _

_Two Songs done, practiced and know by all band members._

_Practice other 3 songs as well._

_Check out Leaf competition (Sakura's band and Kiba's band)._

_Month Three:_

_Finish Last Song. If we have enough time, write another just in case._

_Practice all six/seven songs._

_Check out the other village competition at the music bar place one week before the battle actually starts._

_Finally: Compete and WIN!_

When he was finished he passed the list around. "So, is it good enough?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Great! Lets start now!" The fox like blonde pumped his fist in the air. "Alright now all we need-

"Naruto?" The Hyuuga smirked. "Don't you owe us a song?"

"Huh?"

Now both konuchi were smirking, "That's right Naruto-kun. Yesterday you said you'd show us a song 'later'. Well, now is later!"

Now the once cheering blonde had beads of sweat forming on his brow. "Well, you don't want to here little old me sing now do y-

"YES WE DO!" The other three shouted in unison. "Well, uh I don't think-…" He looked at them and saw Tenten sharpening her weapons, Neji with Byakugan ready, and Ino looking like she was about to kill somebody. "Ok! Fine, you win!"

The three went from scary angry to- Naruto sweat dropped, now all of them were sitting on the couch looking like small children about to hear a bedtime story. With a sigh he picked up his guitar, closed his eyes and started to play.

(Naruto singing is in Bold) Hanging By A Moment – Lifehouse (_right now just imagine only guitar and his voice_)

**I'm desperate for changing**

**Starving for truth**

I'm closer to where I started

**I'm chasing after you**

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

Letting go of all I've held onto

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

Ino's jaw was on the ground. She knew he would be good but she didn't think he'd be this good! Neji was watching his friend with amusement and awe, and Tenten was slowly starting to smile. She picked up her drumsticks and walked over to her set up. She started to play a steady beat.

**(**_**now add drums to the mix) **_

**Forgetting all I'm lacking**

**Completely incomplete**

**I'll take your invitation**

**You take all of me now**

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

**Letting go of all I've held onto**

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

Ino followed Tenten's example and quickly jumped to her bass and started to play off of her drummer's beat.

(_add a dash of bass_)

**There's nothing else to lose**

**There's nothing else to find**

**There's nothing in the world**

**That can change my mind**

Neji got up and walked over to cello. He set it up fast.

**There is nothing else**

**There is nothing else**

**There is nothing else**

He starts to play and add his own to the song.

**(**_**stir in a heap of cello and… voila! A song!)**_

**I'm desperate for changing**

I'm starving for truth

**I'm closer to where I started**

**I'm chasing after you**

Naruto finally opens his eyes **(Wow! His eyes were closed a LONG time!)** to see the rest of his band playing and adding their own bits and pieces to his song! The pride welled up inside of him and he started to sing with all of his heart.

**I'm falling even more in love with you**

Letting go of all I've held onto

**I'm standing here until you make me move**

**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

And I don't know what I'm diving into

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

**Just hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment**

**Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you…**

As everyone caught their breath Naruto scanned the faces of his friends. "Oh God! We rocked! I mean Tenten, when you just came in unknowingly was awesome. You just started your own beat! And, and Ino! You were great when you played off of Tenten's drumming! And NEJI! How you just made the cello fit into all of this, while keeping the song from going overboard! I LOVE YOU ALL!" He then realized when he just said and looked away sheepishly. "Whoops sorry… but that was just… uh… words cannot describe what we just did. This just told me how talented you all are. Adjusting to the beat and catching on so damn quickly!" He took several deep breaths before smiling. "I think we can check number one off our Month One to do list!" He walked over to the list.

_Get familiar with other band members playing ability. __**Check!**_

Ino took her bass off of her and plopped back down on the couch. "Thank was awesome, Still needs practice but awesome all the same! Anyway, lets order in food! I'm starving!" She picked up her phone. "I feel like pizza. What about you peo-"

"Chinese!"

"Ramen!"

"Sushi!"

The aqua-eyed blonde sweat dropped at the _usuall__y_ mature ninja who were now fighting over what kind of food to eat. "Well I'm only ordering one so wha-

"Sushi!"

"Chinese!"

"Ramen!"

"But-

"RRRAAAMMEENNNN!"

"SSSSUUUUSSSSHHHIIIIII!"

"CCHIIIINNNEEEEEESSSSSEEEEEE!"

"Can I say some-

The bun haired brunette came up close to the blonde mind walker. "NO." Tenten yelled while almost choking Ino. "ORDER CHINESE! WOMAN!"

Neji then flew in and grabbed the Chinese loving Tenten and flung her to the floor. "NO! INO DON'T DO IT! ORDER SUSHI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ORDER SUSHI!"

The Hyuuga branch member was then grabbed by his feet by Naruto and dragged next to Tenten. The Kyuubi holder then went all out by giving Ino the dreaded… Puppy Dog Eyes! "Pwesh Ino! Buy me some WHAMEN!"

The Yamanaka then punched her crush into a top bunk bed. "Now listen here! I will not buy four different meals just because you all want a different thing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three bruised heads, two more arguments, five hours, four phone calls, one pizza box, a bowl of ramen, three rolls of sushi, a take out box filled with Chinese food, and one empty purple wallet later…_

"I can't believe I actually bought what you all wanted…" The platinum haired medic-nin was banging her head repeatedly on the counter of the band's new kitchen. 'Why, why, why?' After most of her brain cells were done floating away she noted that it was strangely quite. She gazed around at her now sleeping friends. With Neji and Tenten sleeping on two of the four bunk beds and Naruto drooling on the couch pillows. 'Well, that was one hell of a day…' She lay herself down next to Naruto and drifted off to sleep.

AN: Done! Hope ya'll liked it! Sorry if you don't like Lifehouse. Anyway… Still have open ears to suggestions for band names and songs to put in! Please review, it keeps my soul alive… Not really but… Anyway…

**-peace**


	5. Month 3 AND A KISS?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

Chapter 5

Over the next two months, Naruto's band worked, ate, wrote songs, ran errands and hung out together. Most of their time was spent in Ino's basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Month Three!**

To say Naruto was overjoyed right now would be an understatement. He was ecstatic! The last two months his band had done everything on the list for the first two months. Today they'd start month three and the first thing they were going to do was…"Alright my friends, lets check the list." Tenten pulled the sheet of paper out of a drawer.

_Month One:_

_Get familiar with other band members playing ability. __**Check.**_

_Write at least one song together as a group. (Tsunade recommended teamwork) __**Check.**_

_At least 3 songs done, practiced and known by all band members. __**Check.**_

_Ask Tsunade who the judges are. __**Check. **_

They found out that Kakashi was one of the judges, with Tsunade herself and a special guest judge. But Tsunade also told them that it wasn't up to the judges at the end. The audience would decide by voting off people they didn't like and keeping the people that they liked. The judges were just there to give their input and announce.

_Month Two: _

_Two Songs done, practiced and know by all band members. __**Check.**_

_Practice other 3 songs as well. __**Check**_

_Check out Leaf competition (Sakura's band and Kiba's band). __**Check**_

When they went to erm… 'Check out'… cough … cough … spy, on the other Leaf bands, they were shocked. Kiba's band was amazing! Kiba could actually sing and play drums at the same time! Hinata's voice was like an angel's. And Sakura's band was fantastic as well. It seems as if everyone was getting along just fine, even with Lee yelling about his 'musical flames of youth'. Watching the other play made Band 2 kind of intimidated. Because of this Naruto's band swore to make their last song the best.

Currently they had written five songs. Naruto wrote three, Ino wrote one, and the fifth song was written by all of the band members.

_Month Three:_

_Finish Last Song. If we have enough time, write another just in case._

_Practice all six/seven songs._

_Check out the other village competition at the music bar place one week before the battle actually starts._

_Finally: Compete and WIN!_

Tenten put down the piece of paper and Ino then spoke up. "Okay guys. Today is the first day of the last month. We already have five songs finished, we need at least one more for the competition. And we WILL win!" The Yamanaka had flames in her eyes and started to daydream of winning. The other three looked at Ino with aggravation and then sighed. Ever since the second month when the band had spied on Sakura's band, the blonde med-nin had gotten a lot more serious about winning. She seemed to have a need to win. Tenten then came to a conclusion that the old rivalry between Ino and Sakura had once again shown its ugly face. The males of the band agreed with her.

Neji got up from where he was sitting. "Then lets get started." The two still sane band members nodded and also got up. "Oh and Naruto, do you think you could wake Ino up from her daydream?" The foxy blonde looked like a deer caught in headlights. He then frowned.

"Again? I did it yesterday! Why can't you-." He looked around to see the brunettes already setting their equipment. What he didn't notice was the evil grins plastered on their faces.

The spiky haired blonde cursed under his breath. Its not that he didn't like her, because trust me, he liked her a LOT. For example, in month two Naruto and Ino got really close. Some nights it would be just them at her house. They would talk for hours on end. They found out that they had a lot in common. They even wrote a song together. Only for fun of course, not for the battle, but still that's a large accomplishment. But anyway waking up Ino was hard. Yesterday, he had to wave smelling salts under her nose. Man did those stink!

Naruto walked over to the bunk Ino was sitting on and tried shaking her, snapping his fingers near her face, talking to her, everything. He got closer and was about to yell, but Neji shoved him from behind (amazing how fast ninja move… eh?). The Uzumaki was sent crashing forward toward the other blonde. Since his face was right in front of hers when he fell… well… Naruto Uzumaki was officially kissing Ino Yamanaka. Now let me tell you something, smelling salts were nothing compared to this. Immediately the aqua-eyed female was torn out of her daydream. She looked around lazily before noticing the other blonde attached to her lips. Her eyes then grew to the size of dinner plates. She took a moment to compose her thoughts. A minute ago she was ranting about winning, now Naruto was kissing her… Wait! Stop! Hold the Presses! He was kissing her, while she was sitting there like a complete idiot.

He pulled away from her and blushed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" The Kyuubi holder continued to mutter words no one could understand. But inside, his mind was speeding into overdrive. 'Did I just… Yes I did… It was so strange, but I felt something in that kiss… Something really different. Different but… really good.'

Ino was having thoughts along the same line. 'Wow… I… That was… Wow… Even though he only kissed me for a second, I defiantly felt something strong in it.'

While both blondes tried to gather their thoughts, Tenten was rejoicing in her head. 'YES! Finally it happens! Its only a matter of time before they sort out their feelings! Thank you Neji!' Said Hyuuga was smirking at the confused faces of his two friends. 'Well that was easy.'

Naruto was the first one to break out of the daze. "Uh, lets get to that song writing." He spoke very slowly and quietly.

**Two Weeks Later…**

After the incident both blondes were keeping a distance from each other. They were on speaking terms but both were still acting awkward around the other. Both were still confused about what they felt. But, all things put to the side, they had finished another song, and it was written by all the members of the band. They felt as if this was one of their best.

So now the checklist looks like this:

_Month Three:_

_Finish Last Song. If we have enough time, write another just in case. __**Half Check (might need one more)**_

_Practice all six/seven songs. __**Check! All six songs practiced well!**_

_Check out the other village competition at the music bar place one week before the battle actually starts._

_Finally: Compete and WIN!_

Today was the day when all of the other bands arrived in Konoha. They had gotten word that all of the bands would be coming to 'Sakko's' Bar tonight. Tonight Band 2 could scout out all of the other competition.

So that day Naruto's band met up at Ino's about an hour before everyone was due to arrive at the bar. The Kyuubi holder grabbed everyone's attention, "Alright guys, tonight we need to go in one of three directions. One, we could keep a low profile and surprise our competition in a week. Two, go all out and act all confident in hopes that they will be intimated. Or three, just see what happens, and play it by ear." He looked around waiting for answers.

Both girls looked at him and said in unison, "One!" Ino looked to her band mates. "We probably need to save up our skills." Neji nodded along.

Naruto smiled. "I guess we will go with plan One!"

Oh how wrong he was. If he only knew what would happen that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yo. I'm back. Sorry for not updating for the last week, the damn Internet didn't start to work again until yesterday. Oh and I need a suggestion for the Kiri team. Should I keep it as a two man band? (Ao & Chojuro) Or add another person? And if yes them should I make an OC or what? You tell me what you want to see.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S.: Still open to song suggestions for Kiba, sakura and the sand ninja's band. And open to requests for songs that you still want to hear. I can most likely fit them in. :D**

**Review please. It keeps my soul alive… well that and Redbull… Anyway…**

**See ya next chapter.**

**-peace**


	6. The Bar

AN: Well Howdy! I'm back again. Uh… So… Yup. Enjoy. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter.

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

Chapter 6

At The Bar…

Currently at 'Sakko's Bar', there were people filed in everywhere. Almost every seat was taken and the breathing space was limited. People were crammed into tables and bar seats, seated with people they didn't even know.

A group of four brunettes arrived. "Oi! Hey guys let's sit over here!" Kiba's band placed them selves at the bar.

Hinata sat next to a blue haired middle-aged man with an eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing a green and white robe with a black turtleneck underneath. His hair was shaped in a way that somewhat resembled Kisame Hoshigaki. He was also wearing a Kiri headband over his forehead. And had some weird shaped earrings.

Next to him was a spiky headed boy with blue hair. This guy had glasses that somehow connected into a pair of earphones that covered his ears. He was wearing a blue striped shirt and camo patterned pants with blue ninja sandals. And across his chest he also wore a Kiri headband.

The blue haired boy was sitting next to two similar looking females. One had striking pupil-less green eyes and hair as white as snow. Her hair was put up in a spiky, short ponytail, leaving only a straight, large hunk of hair right in front of her left eye. This style gave her a striking resemblance to Konoha's heir to the Yamanaka. She wore a powder blue Chinese blouse, a powder blue skirt that ended above her knees with light purple trimming, and white high heeled ninja sandals that went up to her right under her knees. She wore fishnet over her knees, and the bottom half of both her arms, stopping right above her knuckles. Finally she wore a white Kiri headband around her left arm. She had a happy look on her face as she watched the growing crowd.

The other female had the same hair color, but wore her it in a high, spiky ponytail with a chunk of spiky white bang covering her right eye. Her eyes were the same green but had a darker shade to them. She wore upper torso fishnet under her teal sleeveless top. For bottoms instead of a skirt like her sister she wore shorts that went about three inches above her knee. On the top of her head she wore a black Kiri headband, and on her feet she wore open toed, black ninja sandals. To finish off her outfit she wrapped her ankles, and three-quarters of both her arms with white medical tape. Unlike the other white haired beauty, this woman adopted a more bored look.

Back to Band One.

Hinata sat down on a black high chair at the bar. She looked at the man she sat next to. She took a great interest in his eye patch.

"Excuse me sir."

The older male took a swig from the drink he was sipping and glanced down at the Hyuuga. "Hai?"

"I was just wondering about what's under your eye patch. It looks so cool!"

The blue haired man sighed, "I'm sorry I can't show what's under here. It's a secret."

"No! I insist that you show me!" The pale-eyed heiress glared at the Kiri ninja.

Then a sigh came from the other side of the bar. "Really Hinata? Must you terrorize this innocent man?"

"Yes! Until I figure out what's under that eye patch I will not stop terrorizing this man!"

Another, heavier sigh came from the same place as last time. "Troublesome…"

Hinata's head seemed to grow in size by at least four times. "Shut up, you lazy ass of a band mate!" The Nara seemed to shrink in size and in the background Shino and Kiba were sweat dropping. Now ignoring the shadow using guitar player, the Hyuuga turned back to Eye-Patch Man. "Sooo… Please?"

"No! Back in my day we would call this-" The tall man then stopped ranting and proceeded to crumple to the floor of the bar. From behind him both of the white haired females appeared with both feet firmly planted in either side of the man's head. The one with the bored spoke up first.

She spoke in a lazy drawl "Ao. What did we tell you about ranting about as you say it, 'Back in my day.'"

The other woman then began to pick up where her sister left off. "We told you the punishment you'd get. Mizukage-sama even requested that you would be put in your place when you started to rant like that." The younger Kiri male then sweat dropped. "Midori-san must you?"

The happy looking twin with brighter eyes nodded firmly. "Mizukage-sama's orders."

The lazier looking twin just sat back down and sighed. She looked over to the four Konoha shinobi. 'Hm… a Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, and… what's this? Hyuuga? Hm… This should be interesting for Ao.' She looked over to her sister. Both nodded and jumped from their seats to tackle Ao back down… again…

Midori spoke up. "Hyuuga-san, we think it is important that we show you what is under this eye patch." Hinata just nodded dumbly. "Miyabi-chan, will you please take off the eye patch?"

"Okay." Newly named woman started to reach toward the patch, she pulled it off to reveal… Another patch…

…

…

…

"Are you serious?" The loud mouth Inuzuka and the now confident Hyuuga yelled in unison. "That's like Kakashi-san's never-ending mask trick!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Backstage…

A certain masked ninja sneezed behind the curtains. 'Damn. Someone must be talking about me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man just smirked and snorted. "You won't be able to get the patch off. Only I can. You two should know that by now." He pointed to both white headed women. He then gained a more thoughtful expression. "But how about we make a bet? Are you four competing in the Battle of the Bands?"

They all nodded. "Yes."

"Good. So are we." He gestured to himself, the twins and the smaller blue-headed boy. "Whoever gets the farthest in the competition wins." By now Hinata and the older man had lightning going between their eyes.

Then the pineapple headed shinobi sighed again. "This is way to troublesome for me. Hinata meet us at the table over there." He pointed toward a table that had four chairs around it, and he and Shino took off.

Hinata turned back to the Kiri ninja. "Okay what happens when we win?"

"Like you will." the lazy twin kicked his head. He cleared his voice and regained his composure. "Erm, if you win, I will show you what's under my eye-patch." The female Hyuuga smiled. "But if you lose, you don't get to see what's under the patch."

Hinata just nodded. "Deal! But before you leave, will you tell us your names?"

He looked at the other Kiri ninja before speaking. "Alright then. I'll go first. My name is Ao."

The shy looking boy gave a small wave. "Hello. My name is Chojuro." You could tell from his voice that he lacked confidence.

The twin wearing blue spoke first. "I'm Yasa Midori, but you can just call me Midori if you'd like."

"Sigh. And I'm Yasa Miyabi." The tired looking one went last.

"It was uh… good meeting you all…" Kiba trailed off. "But we have to go now, he pulled Hinata's hand and went to sit with their band.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next of the Leaf ninja to arrive, was Band 3. Which consisted of Sakura, Sasuke, Lee and Chouji. Sakura started to survey the area and stopped when her eyes landed on a woman wearing a Suna headband. "Come on guys, let sit over here." They made their way over to a large booth in the corner. "Hey."

The four seated at the table looked up. Sitting in the booth was Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri and Temari. "Uh, hey." Kankuro stood up and waved to them.

Sasuke brought four chairs over and put them close to the large booth. "So you guys in the Battle of the Bands?"

Gaara nodded to him. "Yes. We came here to scout the competition."

"Then whose running Suna now? You are Kazekage."

"Baki-sensei said he would look after Suna while I am gone."

"Oh."

"Yup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy crap! This place is packed." Naruto's band had just stepped into the club and they were absolutely blown away by the sheer amount of people in the club. People everywhere!

Ino got sick of it all quickly. "I know! C'mon people! Move outta my way!" She started shoving people in every direction and the other three followed closely behind. Now this did turn heads and get attention.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Midori noticed the four ninja that was now shoving there way though the crowd. She took special interest in the tall blonde with whisker marks on his face. She turned to her sister and shouted, "Whoa! Look at the man candy!"

Miyabi turned around and she rolled her eyes. "Sister, I will admit he is cute but he is most likely our competition."

"So? He is Major Man-Candy! Look at his body! His face! How do you not see-"

Miyabi just turned around and drank some more sake. 'Yup, I'm going to need this.'

"Well then! Fine ignore your own sister."

"Okay I will."

"GAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's band had made it through the hordes of people. And they were now sitting at a table large enough for at least ten people.

Then four people came and sat at their table. One had dark skin, white hair, and a small sucker in his mouth. The next one had the same color of dark skin, her red hair and she was wearing a long dress with short sleeves. The other female has short blonde hair cut into a bob, a light skin tone, and a body comparable to Tsunade. The last person was a tall dark skinned man who had oval-shaped glasses on. He wore a white one strap over jounin vest and gray ninja pants. They all wore Kumo headbands.

The foxy blonde smiled. "Killer Bee!"

The eight-tails holder put out his fist, and Naruto bumped it with his own. "Howz it hanging bro? Kickin ninja ass I hope!" Everyone sweat dropped and fell over.

"Uh, ya everything is great. Say, are you guys here for the Batt-

The dark skinned female, Karui, interrupted him. "Yes we are. Don't spread it. We want to keep it a secret. So, Shh!"

Ino looked confused. "Naruto-kun, do you know these people?"

"Hai. Killer Bee here helped me control the fox."

"Ohhhh…. Ok!"

Just then the stage lit up and a figure walked out. A confused voice spoke out. "Um… Hello? Is this thing on?" The figure walked closer toward the light revealed…

From two different tables, three loud voices rang out. "KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

"Um, Hi?" He looked out to his students and then turned back to the audience. "Hello everyone. Uh tonight is Music Night at Sakko's Bar." The Cyclops sighed in his head 'I'm so not getting paid enough for this.' "Anyway, tonight you can come up to perform or sing 'shudder' karaoke, if you want. Enjoy…" He then ran off stage in hopes to find his lost pride. Everyone sweat dropped.

Another figure walked out from behind the curtain. It was the owner of the bar. He wore a button up shirt and jeans. "Okay then, well like Kakashi said, you all are welcome to perform and sing and whatnot. We have two guitars, a bass, a piano, and a set of drums backstage for you all that didn't bring instruments." He smiled. "Anyone who wants to go first can step up now."

In the back of the bar Sakura's band was arguing rapidly, even Chouji which was weird. They finally stopped and Sakura stood up. "We will!"

…

"EH?" The blonde Yamanaka yelled out. "Didn't Tsunade-sama advise us not to?" She looked to her other band mates, they all had angry/shocked faces.

Sakura's band got set up and the curtain opened to reveal Sakura holding a mic, Sasuke on guitar, Chouji on bass and Lee on drums. Sakura looked over the ever-growing crowd. "Hey, we are 'Warp the World' and we just wanted to give you guys a taste of what you'll be getting next week at the Battle of the Bands!" The pinkette smiled and then smirked at Ino.

"Did you see that? She gave me a big fat smirk!" Ino was seething. 'I will show her up! Not matter what!'

"Okay so we call this one Meant to Live. Enjoy"

Meant to Live - Switchfoot

Sasuke started off with a small guitar solo. He then started singing.

**Sasuke:**

**Fumbling his confidence **

**And wondering why the world has passed him by **

**Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments **

**And failed attempts to fly, fly **

Sakura jumped up and began to sing as well.

**Sakura:**

**We were meant to live for so much more **

**Have we lost ourselves? **

**Somewhere we live inside **

**Somewhere we live inside **

**Sasuke:**

**We were meant to live for so much more **

**Have we lost ourselves? **

**Somewhere we live inside **

Lee and Chouji sang with each other while still playing their instruments.

**Lee & Chouji:**

**Dreaming about Providence**

**And whether mice or men have second tries **

**Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open **

**Maybe we're bent and broken, broken **

**Sakura: **

**We were meant to live for so much more **

**Have we lost ourselves? **

**Somewhere we live inside **

**Somewhere we live inside **

Now Ino was turning red. She was getting a tad too angry, if you know what I mean…

**Sasuke:**

**We were meant to live for so much more **

**Have we lost ourselves? **

**Somewhere we live inside**

**Everyone: **

**We want more than this world's got to offer **

**We want more than this world's got to offer **

**We want more than the wars of our fathers **

**And everything inside screams for second life, yeah**

The crowd when wild and started to cheer them on.

**We were meant to live for so much more **

**Have we lost ourselves? **

**We were meant to live for so much more **

**Have we lost ourselves? **

**We were meant to live for so much more **

**Have we lost ourselves? **

**We were meant to live **

**We were meant to live**

When they finished, Naruto's jaw was on the ground and Neji and Tenten were amazed at how well Lee could sing.

As Sakura's band walked off stage they noticed Naruto's band staring. "Something wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah? Anything wrong Ino-pig?" Sakura gave Ino a huge smile.

Lee walked over to Tenten and Neji. "So… Do your FLAMES OF YOUTH burn as bright as ours?" Lee asked honestly without any malice in his voice.

They four walked away and Band 2 was left to think.

A couple minutes past before the platinum blonde broke the silence. "Are we really going to let them step all over us? Just because they showed off their skills?"

"No!" Naruto looked up. "But what are we going to do now?"

Ino motioned for everyone to get closer. She started to whisper. "Okay do you guys remember the song Naruto and I showed you the other day?" Both brunettes nodded. "Well I'm thinking we go with a little bit of Plan 2 and only show them only a little bit of our skill, but we have to make it interesting. So I think that we…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while, a couple people performed, like the Kumo ninja. The only bands not to go were Kiba, the Kiri ninja, Gaara's band and Naruto's band… wait where is Naruto's band? Eh?

The bar owner came out again. "We have our last performer!" He walked off stage. Now everyone was at full attention toward the stage.

The stage was pitch black, so no one could see anything. Suddenly the spotlights flashed onto a wooden stool about in the middle front of the stage, it had a microphone in front of it. Everyone heard footsteps. Into the small patch of light, walked Naruto carrying his black Fender acoustic guitar.

The other musical ninja looked around for any signs of Tenten, Neji or Ino but found none. So they assumed he was performing by himself.

He sat down and spoke into the mike, "Uh. Hey guys. Today I'll be performing a little song I like to call Remembering Sunday." He started to play the opening chords. "I hope you enjoy it."

Remembering Sunday – All Time Low

**Naruto: **

**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**

**Started making his way past 2 in the morning**

He hasn't been sober for days

**Leaning now into the breeze**

**Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees**

**They had breakfast together**

**But two eggs don't last**

**Like the feeling of what he needs**

**Now this place seems familiar to him**

**She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin**

**She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs**

**Left him dying to get in**

Queue one random Fangirl scream!

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**

**My calling, I'm calling at night**

**I don't mean to be a bother,**

**But have you seen this girl?**

**She's been running through my dreams**

**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**

**I'm going to ask her to marry me**

Then the people started to hear drums and another guitar playing.

**Even though she doesn't believe in love,**

**He's determined to call her bluff**

**Who could deny these butterflies?**

**They're filling his gut**

**Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces**

**He pleads though he tries**

**But he's only denied**

Now he's dying to get inside

**Forgive me, I'm trying to find**

**My calling, I'm calling at night**

**I don't mean to be a bother,**

**But have you seen this girl?**

**She's been running through my dreams**

**And it's driving me crazy, it seems**

**I'm going to ask her to marry me**

They then heard a low bass note.

**The neighbors said she moved away**

**Funny how it rained all day**

**I didn't think much of it then**

**But it's starting to all make sense**

Once the beat started to pick up, Tenten and Neji had the light shined on them. Tenten on drums and Neji on electric guitar. Now three-fourths of the stage was lit up.

**Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds**

**Are following me in my desperate endeavor**

**To find my whoever, wherever she may be**

The whole stage lit up and Ino was revealed on bass. She started to sing, with Tenten doing the echoes.

**Ino:**

**I'm not coming back (forgive me)**

**I've done something so terrible**

**I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)**

She thought about Naruto while she sang. :)

**But you'd expect that from me**

**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)**

**Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind**

**Keeping an eye on the world,**

**From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now**

**I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head**

**Naruto:**

**Well I guess I'll go home now...**

**I guess I'll go home now...**

**I guess I'll go home now...**

I guess I'll go home

The crowd went wild and Band 2 stopped to take a breather. All four had the same thought. 'That's was amazing, but was it worth it?'

Naruto bowed and the others followed suit. 'If they like that wait till they see us next week.' "Thank You!" The four jumped off stage and smiled. Neji, Naruto and Tenten all walked out of the bar. And to end it with a pinch of drama (not like that hasn't already happened.) Ino grabbed to mic and yelled out. "We are 'A Different Alike'! We hope you enjoyed our little show! And we hope to see you all next week at the Battle of the Bands!" She handed the mic to Sakura with a small smirk and followed the other three out the door.

**AN: (Deep Breath) There you go! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**Side Notes:**

**The two Kiri twins are OCs. If anyone wants to draw or use them it's cool with me as long as you ask, oh and tell me if you are drawing them. I want to see! :D**

**Midori – Happy twin**

**Miyabi – Lazy twin**

**Band name for Sakura's band goes to Suna No Ken! Thanks dude! Your ideas are awesome!**

**P.S. Check out my poll on my profile! I need votes!**

**-peace**


	7. Here's Ch7 But I Need Your Help!

AN: Hey guess what people I didn't die! School has been… uh… messy. Plus music and all the other jazz I have and my boyfriend and stuff, so basically I'm sorry to all my readers. I'll try to update every once and a while. I'm sorry about how bad this chapter sucks but bear with me, more music will come next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter.

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

CHAPTER 7

A week later, six nervous bands met in the Chunnin Stadium. Wondering about what was about to go down. There were people putting up the stage and cleaning out the seats. It was 9 am, and the bands were wondering why they had to come so early in the morning. And to answer their thoughts, Tsuande came walking in.

"Okay we have made a few adjustments to the schedule. There will be four rounds, and two other bands entering.'

From the left side of the stadium, Tenten groaned. "Really, more competition to deal with? It was bad enough with six bands now we have to face two more… ugh.'

Ino walked over to the girl and gave her a whack on the head. "Don't be such a Debbie downer Tenten! This just means we have to work harder at what we are doing." The blonde looked like she was about to explode with determination, she had fire in her eyes and everything. Everyone sweat dropped and stepped away.

Naruto grabbed Ino. "Lets stay clam now Ino, we need to uh… conserve our energy?" He tried.

"Okay Naruto-kun." And it worked!

When they stopped talking Tsunade then said, "Here are the two new bands that will be completing. Here is the first new band" And in walked Anko, Kurenai, Shizune and Hana.

"Hana? Sis? What the hell are you doing here?"

The female Inuzuka slowly turned around to face Kiba. "Ah littlest pup, Tsunade-sama asked me and the three other kunochi to come play music for this 'Battle of the Bands. How lame. But Hokage's orders are Hokage's orders. Though it surprised me that other ninjas like yourselves would be here, but yet I've seen stranger."

"Hem." Tsunade loudly cleared her throat.

"And hers the second new addition." Then four others came walking in. One had long black hair that went down to her waist. She had green eyes and was about 5'6. She wore "Hey I'm Tessa, I play the guitar. I'm part of the band DotNet. Pleased to meetcha."

Another had platinum blonde hair that fell about mid back in a tight ponytail. She had soft blue eyes and was about 5'9-10. "Hey the name's-

"Whoa! Hey look, doesn't she look like Ino?"

"Shuddap baka!"

"Ow you didn't have to hit me so hard…."

"Just shut your pie-hole and let the woman talk."

"Okay."

The tall blonde raised her eyebrow and continued. "Anyway the name's Jamie I sing and play bass. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"See! She plays the bass too! Are you sure you don't have a long lost twin or-."

"Grr,"

"I'm gonna shut up know."

"Smart choice boy."

Tessa then started looking around franticly. "Jamie, I think we lost them!"

The blonde looked around and sighed. "I swear those two get into too much trouble."

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. "Oh jeez Cameron, I don't need a stupid introduction." The voice was feminine.

Jamie and Tessa sweat dropped and then started to walk toward the noise.

"Bianca! Jamie and Tes gave one so I think it would only be fair if you and I gave one."

"Bullcrap Cameron! Bullcrap I say!"

"Eh…" All of the ninjas were staring wide eyed at what appeared to be a bickering couple. In walked a tall blonde haired guy and a short raven haired woman. The man had blue eyes and piercing green eyes, while the woman had think wavy black hair and golden brown eyes.

The blonde female, Jamie, turned to face the confused ninjas. "This is my band called DotNet. We've traveled from far away to get here so some people," Looks pointedly at the short raven-head. "Might be a little crabby. Our bands bass player is yours truly. The guitarist is my best friend Tess. Our drummer is Cameron, the only guy in our band." He waves. "And our singer is Bianca, the total drama queen of everything."

"I said I didn't need an introduction, Jamie!"

"Too bad child, you got one."

'I need to remind myself why I got this band…' Tsunade placed her fingertips on her temples and cleared her throat… again.

"Well know that that's done, I told you all that we have changed the competition so here they are. There will be the First Round, where every band performs two songs each to get things started. This is so the crowd gets to hear every band play and for you guys to look out for the bands that you haven't heard. After that the judges will choose the top four bands and the lowest four bands. The top band goes against the fifth band, 2nd vs 6th, 3rd vs 7th, and 4th vs 8th. This line up needs to happen in order to proceed in the competition."

Everyone nodded their heads as they began to process the information.

Tsunade spoke again. "Then for Round Two, well you'll have to find out after the opening round."

*Queue Collective Groan*

"Okay all of you will meet back here at 5 pm to get set up. Come prepared with two songs you want to play. And don't forget to have fun!"

"Fun? Is this what she's calls fun? Troublesome."

Shino started walking away with Kiba and Hinata. "Come on Shikamaru, lets go practice some more. We need to be successful tonight."

Kiba turned around. "And I need to beat my sister." Hana was staring a hole into her brother's back as he spoke.

"Your going down pup."

"Troublesome."

After their band had left the others followed suit and only Naruto's band was left. "Well that was exciting." He got up from where he was standing and helped everyone else up. "Time to go practice!"

SIX HOURS LATER

The Chunnin Stadium stands were semi-full off people and the bands were getting anxious. They were all hiding backstage mulling around and talking. But suddenly the loudspeaker was turned on and you could hear the annoying announcer.

"Welcome to the 'Battle of the Bands', I'm your host Iruka!" He was dressed in his normal chunnin wear. "Lets meet the judges. First up Konoha's own Tsunade-sama!' There were applause and the buxom blonde walked up through the audience and took a seat on the three seats where the Hokages usually sat during the real exams.

"Next up, from Kiri, we have Mei Terumi, the Mizukage!" The beautiful red head strode down and sat next to Tsunade in the judge's box.

"Finally from Konoha as well the reluctant, perverted scarecrow, Kakahsi." All of the Rookie 9 sweat dropped and Anko's band laughed at the poor man who was now being dragged to the seat my Pakkun.

"Okay now lets meet our eight bands that our competing. First is the band from Suna called 'Drowning in Sand'!with band members Matsuri, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.' Said people came out and the crowd cheers.

"Now the band from Kiri, 'Shrouded in White', with band members Ao, Chojuro, Midori, and Miyabi!" The Kiri band came out- well only three of them- .

"Wait! Where's Miyabi?" A few seconds later the other twin dragged herself out and waved to the audience.

The Mizukage then jumped up and yelled at the lazy woman – whci made Tsunade and kakashi jump out of their seats - . "Yasa Miyabi! If you make Kiri look bad I will see to that you will have to be Ao's personal assistant for the next year!" She quickly straightened up and sat back down.

Miyabi just yawned and muttered, "How bothersome."

Iruka just laughed it off and announced the next band. "From Kumo, 'Culture Shock', with band members Killer Bee, Omoi, Samui, and Karui." The third band onstage ran out from behind the curtain and smiled to the crowd.

"Next from uh… wait where are they from…" The dolphin chunnin scratched his head in embarrassment and kept going anyway. "Uh.. from a place in which we do not know of, the band 'DotNet'! With band members Bianca, Cameron, Jamie and Tesssa!" They came sprinting out like energized bunnies and pumped up the crowd.

"Finally we have four bands from our own Leaf Village. Up first is 'Warp the World' with Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, and Lee. Second is the band Fatal Attraction wit Anko, Kurenai, Shizune and Hana." Both bands came out at the same time.

"Third we have 'the Troublesome All Seeing Beasts' with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata. Wonder how that name was formed?" They walked out calmly and stood next to the Suna band.

"And finally we have 'A Different Alike' with Ino, Tenten, Naruto and Neji!" The four arrived together and bowed one by one in a comical fashion.

"Alright now we will have each band play two songs for us just too grab a taste of what they are like. First up 'Fatal Attraction'!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks for viewing oh! And I need songs for

Anko's Band:

DotNet Band:

Kiri Band:

Kumo Band;

Sakura's Band

If you have any suggestions just review and tell me what you what to see and I might just happen! Also check out the polls and vote on em!

AND I NEED HELP WITH WRITING THE NARUXINO PAIRING SO ANY AVICE WOULD BE GOOD. ALSO JUST PLAIN ADVICE ON THIS STORY WOULD BE NICE.

Thank you all


	8. Chapter 8 Finally!

AN: So fricken sorry guys. I'm a bad bad person. This story might have to be placed on the backburner for a while. I really have to focus on school and volleyball, but I will try to update every month or so. I've come to grips that this story is AU. But I like it and its like fluff, so I will keep writin it. So anyway for now I'll write another chapter for you, since recently I've been inspired by music that I've been hearing everywhere like Taeyang and the Naruto Shippuden endings. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter or any of these awesome songs!

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' and they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

Chapter 8… Finally

And so it had finally begun.

Anko walked up to the mic and yelled, "Hello folks! Are you ready? Let's start with something we've written just for you!" The crowd cheered and all four of the women stood behind a mic, while anonymous band members set up behind them with guitars, drums etc. Suddenly all four of them were wearing gold dresses and heels.

Hana smirked. 'I love being a ninja."

"So here is our first song, Nobody!"

**Nobody by The Wonder Girls **(haha Sorry… I had to :))

Anko: You Know I still Love You Baby.

And it will never change. Saranghae (means: I Love You in Korean)

All: I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You

Hana: How can I be with another, I don't want any other

All: I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Kurenai: Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya

I know what you're thinking

Baby why aren't you listening?

How can I just

Just love someone else and

Forget you completely

When I know you still love me

Shizune: Telling me you're not good enough

My life with you is just too tough

You know it's not right so

Just stop and come back boy

How can this be

When we were meant to be

All: I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You

Hana: How can I be with another, I don't want any other

All: I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

All: I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You

Hana: How can I be with another, I don't want any other

All: I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Hana: Why can't we just, just be like this?

Cause it's you that I need and nothing else until the end

Who else can ever make me feel the way I

I feel when I'm with you, no one will ever do

Shizune: Telling me you're not good enough

My life with you is just too tough

You know me enough so

You know what I need boy

Right next to you is where I need to be.

All: I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You

Hana: How can I be with another, I don't want any other

All: I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

All: I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You

Hana: How can I be with another, I don't want any other

All: I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

All: I don't want no body, body

I don't want no body, body

Kurenai: Honey you know it's you that I want, it's you that I need

Why can't you see~

All: I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You

Hana: How can I be with another, I don't want any other

All: I want nobody nobody nobody nobody (2x)

Anko: Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free

Nothing else matters other than you and me

So tell me why can't it be

Please let me live my life my way

Why do you push me away

I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you.

The stage goes dark and the cheering begins!

Backstage:

"Holy hell! Kiba, your sister is amazing!" Chouji told the male Inuzuka.

Sakura smirked at him. "Little pup has some competition? Good luck, but really your sister, Anko, Shizune and Kurenai are all so amazing."

As this was going on poor Kiba was seething in a corner next to a sleeping Nara. "Why? Why is Kami so cruel? She gave my sister so much talent." The anime tears were falling down his face while Naruto and Shino were sweatdropping in the background.

"Its alright dude, you'll make it through." Kiba looked up to see the band member from DotNet, Cameron. "I'm sure that everyone here will do great." He said with a smile and helped Kiba up.

"Sniff… Thanks man."

On stage:

Hana smiled and spoke into the mic. "Thanks you guys! We're happy to be here. For our second song we would like to give you some details."

Kurenai walked toward the front mic where Anko had been standing and they traded places. "This song is about a friend, no. More than a friend. For all you Konoha ninja, this song is about Asuma." Gasps were heard from the crowd and backstage as well. **(AN: In this story she didn't get preggers but he did propose. Sorry all you AsumaxKurenai fans if this brings up bad memories)**

"We like to call it Long Kiss Goodbye." Hana and Shizune went back to a DJ set that was moved on stage and Anko and Kurenai went to the two remaining mics. "Here we go."

Hana and Shizune started to play the track.

**Long Kiss Goodbye – Halcali **(This song almost made me cry :(

Kurenai: Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante

Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte

Omotteta yo nande darou

Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite

Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de

Tsunagatte taikara

Anko: Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi

Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI

GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai

"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"

Anytime shiberisugi no KY

Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"

Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?

Both: Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da...

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun

Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

Anko: Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto

Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao

Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse

Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei

Kurenai: Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU

Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai

Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai

UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai

Anko: Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de

Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte

Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete

Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru... nande?

Kurenai: Tsumaranai JOOKU wa ittsumo kudoku

Douko made mo tsuzuku aki aki na TOOKU

Sono tabi ROKKU kondo wa watashi kara Knock

Both: Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da...

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun

Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

Both: Nigitteta te ga hanaretara

Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?

Watashi no koto

Both: Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai

Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da...

Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun

Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

By the end of the song, most of the Konoha ninja had a case of misty eye, and behind the curtain, Team 10 was tearing up… Badly.

Kurenai had streams of tears on her face. "Thank you (sniffle) We hope you've enjoyed our performance and we can wait to see you in round 2!" She hugged Anko and walked off stage with Hana and Shizune behind. The crowd was starting to get really hyped up.

Judges Box:

Both Mei and Tsunade were standing up and clapping while a grief stricken Kakashi took time to remember Asuma.

Backstage:

As the four walked backstage, they saw what looked to be a mini-train wreck. Everyone was hugging somebody and the trashcan was overflowing with tissues. As they realized that the all female band was back, questions were thrown.

"Kurenai-san1 That was really touching. How did you put all the emotion into that one song?"

"Hana, Shizune! You know how to DJ?"

The four smirked and looked at the expectant faces. Hana walked to her little brother. "You want to know?"

He shook his head yes.

"Well what we did was…" Everyone else waited with baited breath… "None of your business!"

He face faulted to the ground and stayed there for a while.

"Well, everyone else, good luck during your rounds. I think we'll take a seat back here with you guys for a while."

On stage:

Iruka walked back on and the noisy crowd slowly grew quiet. "Wow. What an amazing opening performance! I'd hate to be the ones who have to perform after that."

A collective groan was heard from backstage. "Anyway next up is… The Troublesome All Seeing Beasts!"

Kiba got up off the wall he was leaning against. "Oh shit… Jeez, I have to go right after my sister… Damn."

"Come on! Snap out of it dog boy! Show some pride!" Naruto told Kiba, while everyone in the room, except 'Fatal Attraction', said something along the lines of "Yeah" or "Seriously".

"Alright! Lets do this! Come on guys." Kiba, Shino and Hinata ran out to the stage.

"Why does it feel like we are missing something?"

Silence…

"SHIKAMARU! GET YOU LAZY ARSE ON THIS STAGE!" After a few seconds passed a flying blob of brown was kicked across the stage. When he got up he had a large fan imprint on his back.

"I'm here."

The crowd was chuckling and in the judges box…

"Wow… Great teamwork." The Hokage stated sarcastically.

On stage:

"Well…," Kiba laughed nervously. "Well hey everyone, hope you enjoy our performance!"

Kiba practically jumped on his drums and the other band members picked their instrument up. Hinata in front with her bass. Shikamaru to the left with his guitar and Shino to the right with a keyboard. There was a mic hanging down from the overhang so Kiba could sing into it.

Kiba clicked his drumstick together and whispered. "One, two, one, two, three, four."

**AN: ANNNDD That's chapter 8. :) hope you liked it. Will be back with another soon.**

**CYA LATER. **

**P.S. Feel free to leave suggestions. All you have to do is click the button below. And if you hated the songs in this chapter, TELL me! Leave me songs you want to see in this FanFic.**

**Also: Is anyone getting tired of the filler episodes? ME TOO!**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: New Battle of the Bands – Chapter 9

AN: I'm back again. Not much to say but sorry guys. I have been ignoring this story because I thought it was going nowhere, but I was inspired today again. The song Everything's Right by Matt Wertz actually made me want to write another chapter for this story, check it out… Anyway here you go! Happy Late Easter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this chapter/story. I feel sad now…

Summary: Everything in the village hidden in the leaf had settled down. No more Madara, Pein, or Akatsuki. Naruto was perfectly at ease. But when Tsunade puts the Konoha 12 in a 'Battle of the Bands' they are forced to compete with and against each other and other teams of ninja. They want to back out… to bad they all play instruments.

CHAPTER 9

The song started off quickly, Kiba started to drum and Shikamaru started to pick a simple riff.

Never Take Us Alive by Madina Lake (dedicated to **Dante!**)

**Kiba:**** Sometimes I feel like I'm from another world, **

**And everything I want in life seems impossible.**

**Cause people they'll tear you apart.**

**But in the bottom of our hearts, **

**The dream's alive inside.**

**And we won't forget...**

**So we say... **

**Kiba:**** You can't break, can't change, can't take us down.**

**All:**** (We run this town)**

**Kiba****: We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night.**

**All****: (You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**All****: (You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**Wa oh oh ohhhhh... **

**All****: (You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: For the last time I'll give myself to the enemy, **

**By letting their words just walk all over me.**

**Cause people they'll tear you apart, **

**If you are not like them.**

**And we are different.**

**Let the war begin.**

**So we say... **

**Kiba****: You can't break, can't change, can't take us down.**

**All****: (We run this town)**

**Kiba****: We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night. **

**All****: (You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**All****: (You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**Wa oh oh ohhhhh... **

**All****: (You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: There's no fear inside.**

**This is our time, no giving up.**

**When we connect our hearts, to our minds, **

**There's no stopping us.**

**So we say... **

**Kiba****: You can't break, can't change, can't take us down.**

**All****: (We run this town)**

**Kiba****: We'll stand, we'll fight, set fires all night. **

**All****: (You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**All****:(You'll never take us alive...)**

**Kiba****: Wa oh oh oh oh oh... **

**Wa oh oh ohhhhh... **

**All****:(You'll never take us alive...)**

By the time the song was done Kiba was sweating and was wearing a triumphant grin on his face. The people in the audience were standing and cheering for them and all the members, even Shikamaru, were smiling ear to ear.

Dog boy wonder stood up and held up his drum sticks, causing the crowd to scream ever louder.

"Thank you audience! We'd like to take this time to tell you that its great to be here playing for you and we hope you enjoy our next song. We will try to make this the best performance of the night… JUST FOR YOU!"

Hinata then shoved Kiba back down into his seat and waltzed up to the microphone gracefully. "I hope you all are enjoying yourself. The next song we are to perform is one of my favorites from our set. Enjoy!"

The Hyuuga then stepped back into her original spot and surprisingly Shikamaru took her place, without his guitar.

"Troublesome. This is Somewhere Only We Know." Shino started an uplifting piano tune and the Nara gripped the mike and began to sing… Whoa! Did not expect that out of Shikamaru! His voice was soothing and slightly hypnotic.

Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

**Shikamaru****: I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

The pineapple-headed brunette sat down on the edge of the stage where people had gathered and closed his eyes,

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Shikamaru got back up and started to walk across the stage. He decided to sit on the piano Shino was playing.

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

He hopped of the piano and stalked to the front of the stage and looked straight at the judge's booth and sung with his whole heart, putting more effort into something than ever before.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know…**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Backstage…

Ino and Chouji were beaming and peeking out of the curtain that separated them from the last member of their trio.

"He's amazing… I really would not have pegged him for a singer."

Everyone turned to face Naruto, who was wearing a thoughtful expression on his tanned face. "The way his voice sounds is totally different to what his singing voice sounds like. Its amazing!"

"I always knew Shika had it in him!" Chouji was smiling and munching pork chips so fast you couldn't see them entering his mouth.

Back On Stage…

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

**This could be the end of everything,**

**So why don't we go,**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know.**

As suspected the crowd went nuts again and gave another standing ovation.

Shikamaru broke out into a small fit of laughter as the people backstage gave him unsure glances and shocked faces.

On the other side of the room, Kiba was waving his hands in front of his sister's face.

"You regret those words, don't you Hana! My band was crazy awesome and you know it."

The female Inuzuka had a neutral look on her face and slapped him over the head and left to talk to her other band mates.

Kiba childishly shook his fist at her and seethed for the second time. "Not even a word… I hate her."

On stage:

Iruka took to the stage again and calmed the crowd down.

"Okay people, next up will be the band from Kiri, "Shrouded in White". Please give them a warm welcome." The scarred chunin stepped off the stage and Ao, Chojuro, and the twins walked in like they owned the place.

Iruka sweat dropped. 'Well I guess they don't need a warm welcome…'

Midori picked up a mike and threw it to her sister who caught it without fault. After that she scooped up her bass. Ao picked up a guitar and Chojuro sat on the drum stool.

"Okay. We are Shrouded in White, as you are all aware of already. I'm Midori and this is my sister Miyabi. She's one of our singers but is too lazy to introduce herself… Anyway! We hope you enjoy our first song!"

The lazy twin open her mouth and a gentle voice came out surprising people just as much as the Shikamaru incident.

Cosmic Love – Florence and the Machine

**Miyabi****: A falling star fell from your heart**

**And landed in my eyes**

**I screamed aloud, as it tore through them**

**And now it's left me blind**

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

**You left me in the dark**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

**In the shadow of your heart**

When the second twin sang the voice sounded exactly alike to her sister's voice.

Tsunade looked impressed and the Mizukage smirked with pride in the judge's box.

**Midori****: And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat**

**I tried to find the sound**

**But then it stopped and I was in the darkness**

**So darkness I became**

**Both****: The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

**You left me in the dark**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

**In the shadow of your heart**

**Miyabi****: I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map**

**And knew that somehow I could find my way back**

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too

**So I stayed in the darkness with you**

**Both****: The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

You left me in the dark

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

**In the shadow of your heart**

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

You left me in the dark No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

**In the shadow of your heart**

The crowd cheered but then face faulted as Miyabi was found to be napping on the left side of the stage. Her sister kicked her awake and gave her a pissed off face.

"Sorry about that folks. So besides that's, here is our next and final song for today!"

Ao traded in his electric for a small acoustic guitar and started a higher pitched guitar riff than normal.

**Dog Days Are Over – Florence and the Machine. (Why Not?)**

**Miyabi****: Happiness hit her like a train on a track**

**Coming towards her stuck still no turning back**

**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**

**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**

**With every bubble she sank with her drink**

**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father

**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your love and your longing behind**

**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**And I never wanted anything from you**

**Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**

**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back**

**Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that!**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

As people thought the song was coming to an end, suddenly the beat started up again and Miyabi moved from standing still to getting really into the song. Limbs where flying everywhere as she jumped around the stage uncharacteristically.

**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**

**Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**

**Leave all your love and your longing behind**

**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**Can you hear the horses?**

**'Cause here they come**

**The dog days are over**

**The dog days are done**

**The horses are coming**

**So you better run**

Ao shrugged off his guitar and shouted to the heavens. "THANK YOU FOR LISTENING!" All four exited and walked to the curtain and gave a final wave.

DONE!

AN: Review cause it keeps me alive!


End file.
